thisisenglandpediafandomcom-20200215-history
This Is England '90 Episode 1
Episode One or Spring is the first episode of This Is England '90 and the 9th episode of This Is England overall. PlotSimilar to the film and the two previous series, '90 featured a montage of the era at the beginning of the first episode, featuring the resignation of Margaret Thatcher set to the song "There She Goes" by The La's. Milky, Woody, Lol and the gang are all reunited in the classic era of 90s Rave culture, Following on from the events of 1988 Woody and Lol are back together and have had a little baby Jimmy, Lol has now got a job working as a dinnerlady at the local school with Chrissie, Kelly and Trev, while Woody stays at home with Milky and the kids. Gadget, Harvey, Kelly, Trev and Shaun are all following the Madchester rave scene, smoking cannabis in bongs and taking whatever drugs they have. After a conversation with Cynthia about the events of '88, Shaun goes to find Smell whom dumped him in '88 for cheating on her with Faye after the Christmas production at college, when he finally managed to find her at the local college Shaun tells Smell he has missed her and invites her to a Manchester themed discotheque at the town hall but Smell is reluctant to go, then she tells Shaun that she has met someone else and then it hits him hard prompting Shaun to start crying. Meanwhile Woody and Lol have gone round to Woody's mum and dads where there is a certain surprise for Woody, after seeing that his ex Jennifer is staying over at his mum and dads after a row with her parents, a certain blast from the past bursts out of the cupboard... Mr Squires, Woody's old boss. He offers Woody a partnership but Woody gets upset and angry because he does not want to end up like his dad and then an argument erupts. Later Shaun is seen round at Harvey and Gadgets flat taking in bongs, Shaun tells the lads what happened when he saw Smell and then Harvey jokes about it impersonating Smell and cheering up Shaun. Afterwards Woody, Lol and the gang are all round at Lol's mums talking about the disco, then Kelly and Trev persuade Lol to attend so the girls get ready and head off. Shaun, Harvey and Gadget are heading into the disco when Shaun suddenly starts bending over with pain and nausea, a reaction to the drugs he previously took, but Harvey gives him more telling him, "when you pull a whitey you need more". The girls meet the lads in the disco and Fools Gold starts to play and everybody gets pumped up and raves. After the disco a Goth-like lad called Harrison goes over to Shaun to tell him that he is Smell's boyfriend, and he is sorry Smell could not make it, but then Shaun, feeling disrespected in front of his mates, overreacts and a skirmish occurs. After things have calmed down everyone goes home, and we see Woody and Lol on the couch together in front of tv, him blowing smoke rings and her silently sitting. Category:This Is England '90